Flower of Ice
by GrayxLucy
Summary: Gray and Lucy undeniably like each other, but they just don't see it in each other, but what happens when Gray takes up a mission as a cashier in a departmental store and Lucy shops there?  I'm terrible at summaries  Got more chapters coming. Please R&R!
1. You're too cute!

**CHAPTER 1: You're too cute!**

Life was short, Lucy knew it. A blond, shoulder length haired girl, with all the curves in the right place, she knew how to dress her body up. Which leads to why she was standing in front of a clothes rack, deciding between the pink and blue spaghetti tops. But then again, as said before, Lucy knew life was too short to spend time deciding between which colour and decided to buy the both of them. It was not as if she didn't have enough money for both, after all, she had inherited the Heartphillia fortune.

Smiling to herself, she happily skipped to the counter to pay for her clothes. A glint of silver and black caught her eye. She looked around and wondered what it was. A voice however, cold as ice, interrupted her thoughts.

"Lucy, are you going to pay or not?"

She looked up for the source of the voice and saw Gray, as handsome and dashing as ever, standing behind the counter, looking extremely bored.

"Gray! W-w-what? Why are you working here in a departmental store? I thought you were taking a job up in some city!", exclaimed Lucy, shocked, barely catching a breath.

"Yeah. This is it. They were looking for someone 'good looking' to be able to sell more items in the store. Mira suggested this job for me, the pay was good," blushing and rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke. "It's not like I really wanted to! And I don't think I'm that good looking, I just needed the money alright!"

Lucy laughed uncontrollably, she just could not imagine Gray being a cashier, but yet, proof was just right in front of her. However, she definitely could agree with Mirajane, the poster girl of Fairy Tail, that Gray was indeed good looking. Despite the bad first impression he had given her, she slowly warmed up to him, realizing that he was indeed a kind, affectionate guy, who just did not know how to express himself clearly.

Her thoughts wondered back to the first time they met. It had been hilarious indeed. She had just travelled from Hargeon with a transport sick fire dragon slayer, Natsu, and arrived at her dream guild. In the Weekly Sorceror's, she imagined Fairy Tail to be a strict and difficult-to-get-in guild. Her first step into the guild had proven her wrong. Natsu with his ever crazy determination to fight anyone and everyone had shouted out loud that they were back from Hargeon and kicked a fellow guild member in the face, shocking Lucy to the extreme. The following events shocked her as well, from Natsu punching the same Fairy Tail member to creating a full blown fight in the guild. And there he was, Gray Fullbuster, in his normal appearance, stripped down to only his boxers, looking for a fight with Natsu to tie up some loose strings, totally oblivious to his nakedness. Lucy had stared at him, flabbergasted when Cana, one of her good friends now, pointed out Gray's lack of clothes. Turning around, she found said good friend drinking from a huge barrel of wine, and her jaw dropped almost to the floor. Fairy Tail could not be anymore surprising. Yet there was Loki who had given her a great impression from the Weekly Sorceror's turned out to be a womanizer. He, whom everyone thought to be a normal mage who was afraid of celestial wizards and always hitting on any woman in within his range, including Lucy, now, became her beloved and strongest spirit, Leo, who vowed to protect her at all costs. Ah, how much has changed.

She started laughing out loud as the next thought approached her mind. The one where Gray had lost his boxers to Natsu during the fight and asked Lucy for her underwear. She laughed at how absurd that moment was. Apparently she and Natsu were the only ones who saw Gray's naked state and although Lucy, shied away from the sight, she at that time could not help but peek at Gray. She was, after all a curious teenage girl. She remembered the faint happy trail that started from his navel to the beginning of a pleasurable piece of muscle. She had practically gasped at the sight of the size of his length at its flaccid state. Thinking about the moment made her blush and even whimper a little. A voice broke her thoughts and it came from none other than Gray was looking at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Lucy? Are you alright? You spaced out all of a sudden and you seem a little flustered," asked a concerned Gray. Lucy looked up at him and blushed even more, whilst nodding her head. How could she think of such a thing during midday and in front of Gray? She shook her head off from the dirty thoughts currently ruling over her mind and reached for her purse. After retrieving and counting the wad of jewels, she handed them over to Gray, who counted them again before placing them into the till. He took a bag and filled it up with her purchases. In the distance, a bell rang and Gray said the usual greeting to whoever who came in, "Welcome to Kikura Departmental Store!". Lucy, meanwhile was ruffling through her bag, looking for the packet she desperately needed to give Gray. Rummaging for a few more seconds, she finally found her prized possession.

"Here, Gray. It's a ticket to the well known resort I've always wanted to go to. I already gave Erza, Natsu and Happy theirs, but it wouldn't be fun unless all of us went hmm? So, I hope you can really make it! I've booked everything already, the hotel rooms and the schedule of what we're going to do. I figured everyone needed a break so I went ahead and booked yours as well," Lucy rambled on. She had no particular idea why she was so nervously rambling. Perhaps she really wanted Gray to come along or perhaps the previous thought that conquered her mind was still floating around like a hidden conscience. What she didn't realize was, Gray was slowly leaning over the counter, with an annoyed look on his face. She continued to ramble, "It's alright if you can't make it, I just thought you could, you know. Sorry, I should have asked you first. I know, I always tend to make rash decisio-".

She was cut off by a pair of lips against hers. It felt a little cold but it soon turned warm and there was tongue, invading her mouth. It took a while to register what was going on. Her eyes were wide open and her pupils dilated. The pair of lips were trying to convince her to kiss back. Finally, Lucy responded, slowly tasting the slight minty taste that Gray's mouth had. His tongue was exploring her mouth, reaching into all the crevices and it was as if he was massaging her mouth. It was so pleasurable, that she couldn't help but elicit a tiny moan. His left hand was on her chin, while the other, on the back of her head, trying to pull her closer. Lucy responded by running her hands through his spiky hair which was surprisingly soft. The two had no intention of stopping their long awaited kiss, however, a sob was heard and they broke apart, looking in the direction from where the sob was heard. Juvia, the S-class, blue haired water mage of Fairy Tail was standing a feet away, with tears streaming down her face, heartbroken by the fact that her beloved Gray-sama was kissing her love rival. Upon seeing that they broke apart, she ran out of the departmental store as fast as she could.

"Juvia, wait!" Lucy called out, hoping that she didn't lose a friend, before attempting to chase after her. Gray grabbed her wrist before she could and said "Don't. Just don't. You can go comfort her or something later. We have some unfinished business here," fully aware that the water mage that recently fled the scene had feeling for him. Lucy protested but was cut off by another kiss which she couldn't resist. Somehow it seemed to melt away all the other thoughts in her mind and only focus on the pleasurable feelings going through her body. The kiss was brief, and she whimpered, when Gray pulled away, with a proud smirk on his face.

"Sometimes, you should really learn to keep quiet, because when you don't and you start to ramble, you make yourself so cute that I can't stand it to the point where I want to kiss you all over," Gray said with a gentle smile on his face. As if, Lucy could not get any redder in the face, she blushed until she looked like a beetroot. Gray laughed and continued his speech, "I'll go, I never said I was busy you know. Plus, you and me, we're definitely going to share a hotel room. You didn't think I didn't see you peek at my naked state when we first met, hmm?". Lucy stared at him, mouth agape before she felt a warm breath blowing into her ear, with the words, "Naughty Lucy" echoing in her mind. Gray just laughed and gave her a peck on her cheek before handing over her purchases. Lucy still shocked at the fact that she had been busted stood like a statue, frozen.

"I'll drop by your house later after I finish my shift alright Luce? I have a surprise for you as well," Gray said whilst smiling. Lucy, who woke from her frozen state smiled back before she nodded her head and walked out of the departmental store, but not before turning back with the all too familiar words, "Oh yeah, Gray, put on some clothes before you get fired.". She smiled and shook her head to herself and walked out like a supermodel, hearing a slight profanity. "Shit!", Gray exclaimed, looking down, wondering when the clothes came off. Not only did his clothes come off, apparently, a slight bulge in the middle had seem to form. Glaring at Lucy strutting out, swaying her hips, he looked down again. Oops, not such a small bulge anymore. He sighed and reminded himself to take an ice bath when he reached home. Meanwhile, he had some cooling down to do.

* * *

**Please do review! It's my first story after all, and I need to know if it's good enough or not! =)**  
**Cheers! **


	2. Full of surprises!

**CHAPTER 2: Full of Surprises!**

Strawberry Street. Who names a street after a fruit anyways? Lucy rolled her eyes and wondered. She had summoned her faithful canis minor, to keep her company on the walk home from the mall. Plue was always good company, never to criticize or praise whatever she said, it was neutral, she loved it for that, well, besides the fact that it was a constant trembling spirit. It was cute, even though its key cost her a bomb. She walked her usual steps at the river bank, balancing herself and the several bags she was carrying on the stone steps, trying not to fall in. Lucy never knew what always inspired her to walk on the narrow steps, but it was fun. Perhaps it was the thrill that she might fall in anytime soon.

"Miss! Be careful there!" the usual sailor shouted out.

"I will!" Lucy responded. It was an ordinary ritual, and over time, she got to know the sailor and had nicked a few free rides to the guild, of course, when she was lazy or when Plue was not free to keep her company. Upon reaching home, she dumped the bags near her wardrobe and stretched, tired from her shopping spree. Pulling out her purchases from the bags, she placed them neatly in the wardrobe. Her mind wandered to the recent incident in the departmental store and unknowingly, she touched her lips, which had just been recently kissed by none other than the handsome ice mage of Fairy Tail. She smiled a little at the memory, hoping that more would come. There was still a ghostly feeling on her lips, as though Gray had left a permanent imprint on her. Her thoughts were interrupted from a certain spirit.

"Puu, puu, puu!" Plue called, trying to gain some attention from Lucy. Lucy smiled and reached down to Plue and whispered as if it were a secret, "Gray kissed me, you know, finally. Do you think he's going to ask me to be his girlfriend?"

Plue just repeated its single syllable thrice, on which, Lucy smiled and said, "I hope so too! You should go back now. The time limit for me to have you as company has reached hmm? Go ahead"

A golden spark lit up the room and the spirit was gone. Lucy rose to her feet and decided to take a warm bath, intending to smell good before Gray came. She turned on the tap and let the water flow, filling up the bath tub. She reached for her peach bubble bath bottle and squeezed a considerable amount of the liquid into the tub before tying her hair up. Her mind wandered into dreamland again, creating fantasies of her and Gray, from strolling on the beach, hands entwined to eating dinner in one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Shaking her head, she scrapped off the idea of eating in a fancy restaurant. They would surely be kicked out because of Gray's stripping habit. Sighing, she actually wondered whether those fantasies would turn into reality.

"What am I thinking of? I'm not even Gray's girlfriend. Argh that kiss has surely made my mind go haywired" Lucy mumbled to herself.

She turned off the tap and slowly slid into the bath tub to avoid water spilling from the sides. The warm water and the peachy smell calmed her nerves and relaxed her muscles. She scrubbed herself clean and leaned back against the walls of the tub. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to relax her whole mind, body and soul. Unfortunately, no good thing lasts forever. Soon she heard her front door slam and the footsteps of someone quite heavy.

"Lucy! Where are you? Are you home?" Gray shouted everywhere. Rolling her eyes, Lucy cursed heavily. Why couldn't her friends enter someone's home normally? Either it was through a freaking window or from the freaking fire place or just slamming into the freaking door without knocking. Bunch of freaks. Quickly, she climbed out and wrapped a fluffy pink towel around herself. Before she could even take a step forward, the bathroom door banged open and in front of her, was a panting, half naked Gray. She stood frozen, mouth agape, for the second time in a day and stared at him. Gray, whose eyes were wide open, muttered an apology and closed the door as quick as he could. Finally, it registered into her brain as to what had happened and she screamed out "Gray you pervert!"

Walking out, Lucy put on her best face of anger and marched up to Gray. "Next time, if I ever catch you barging into my home like that again, you. Are. Going. To. Be. Hurt. So. Bad. Got it?" Lucy said, poking her finger on his chest with each word she said. Gray, terrified of Lucy as she could become a mini Erza when she got angry, nodded his head furiously.

"Good. Now, PUT ON SOME FREAKING CLOTHES!" Lucy yelled, pointing at Gray's clothes which were strewn everywhere in the living room before marching into her room.

"Geez, she didn't have to yell. She wasn't wearing any clothes either. Pfft." Gray muttered as softly as he could, before his face contorted into a look of fear. Lucy was glaring at him from her room as she clearly heard what he said. "I heard that, stripper." Lucy said in the meanest voice possible, before closing the door. Shaking her head once again, she leaned against her door and sighed. She wondered what she did to deserve this. "Though he was certainly yummy looking" Lucy thought, whilst smiling to herself like an idiot once again. "No Lucy, you shouldn't be thinking of that! Gosh!" her conscience, was sometimes really irritating. Standing in front of her wardrobe, she looked at her display of clothes, before picking out a sunflower yellow top and a pair of faded jean shorts. Pulling the drawer, she chose her white lace strapless bra and a pair of matching underwear. Nodding at her choice, she put on her clothes. "It's not as if something is going to happen Lucy. Stop thinking dirty" she muttered.

Strapping her brown belt consisting of her precious keys and her lethal whip, she walked towards the door, hoping that Gray would have put on his clothes as well. Swinging her door open, she was greeted by Gray who was leaning against the door frame, his right arm propped up, left hand in his pocket and with his shirt unbuttoned and his trousers hanging low on his hips, Lucy found it hard to restrain herself from pouncing him. If only things could move along faster. Waving a hand in front of Lucy's face, Gray asked, "Luce? Are you there? Hello?"  
Snapping out of the trance, Lucy simply nodded her head and walked closer towards Gray, planning to tease him a little. Gray's heartbeat increased like a bullet train. Lucy had just reached out her hands to his chest, fingers dancing across the broad, tough muscles. She ran her fingers across the mark of the guild and stopped, palming her hands against his chest and stepped forward. Gray, circled his arms around her waist and Lucy laid her head against him and whispered, "So, what's the surprise you have for me hmm? I might forgive you for the whole bathroom incident if it's a good surprise."

Gray smiled, placing his chin above her head, he replied, "For that surprise, there's two parts, the first is a question, the second is an object. You're gonna have to let me go for the surprise you know."

Lucy gently lifted up her head, looking deep into Gray's eyes. Their heads inched closer. Just one more centimetre and their lips would touch. However, as usual, there were always spies everywhere.

"Eh Natsu, look at this!" Happy exclaimed. "I told you they totally l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-like each other!"

Lucy and Gray jumped apart, blushing and looked towards the window sill. Of course, Happy was there, carrying Natsu. Lucy was about to tear their eyes out and smash them in their heads for interrupting her precious kiss. Marching towards them to do so, Gray caught her by her waist, to prevent her from doing rash things.

"You stupid cat. Spying on us, and stop rolling your tongue like that! Gray let me go!" Lucy shouted as she trashed around trying to release herself from Gray's strong grip. Natsu and Happy have conveniently made themselves comfortable in Lucy's living room, unafraid of Lucy, of course, as long as Gray held her tight enough.

"Aww, Luce, come on! We didn't mean to spy on you! We never thought Gray would be here and you two would be making kissy-kissy faces!" Natsu retorted, with his fingers in a bunch and pointing them towards each other, imitating two people kissing. Lucy looked as though she had smoke bellowing out of her ears and nostrils, whereas Gray just blushed and looked at a different direction, still keeping a tight grip around Lucy. It was rare to see Gray blush or portray a shy behaviour for that matter, which inspired Natsu to tease them further. However, looking at Lucy, he decided against it. Maybe after Lucy had calmed down.

A rustling sound was heard from the fireplace and soon a puff of black smoke was created, with a flash of red. A "Kyaaaaaaaaa!" was heard and as soon as the smoke dissipated, all of them were shocked to see none other than Erza, sitting in the middle of the fire place. As though nothing had happened, Erza stood up and brushed the soot off her skirt.

"Erza, y-y-you didn't happen to scream out 'Kyaaaaaa' did you?" Lucy asked, cautiously, afraid of Erza crushing Lucy's head with the armour she was always wearing.

"What are you talking about Lucy? Gray, why are you hugging Lucy like that? Are you trying to molest her? I'll rip your balls out if you intend to do so," Erza said in a serious tone, giving both of them a glare where by both of them shuddered and cowered in fear. Gray had immediately let go of Lucy and covered his crotch as if his hands would make a good shield. Lucy stood further from Gray, trying to save her friend-but-not-a-friend-either from being an eunuch.

"Yo! Erza! What brought you here? Fight me!" Natsu said enthusiastically, always trying to test out his strength.

"Not in my living room you idiot!" Lucy exclaimed before delivering a punch to Natsu's head.

Erza merely rolled her eyes at the idiocy of her friends and said, "I'm here to determine the meeting point of where all of us will gather for the trip to the resort. Well, this makes it easier, since everyone has gathered, so I say tomorrow 10 o'clock at the guild. Any objections?"

With Erza giving the look as though she might just butcher them into pieces, they all nodded their heads vigorously with Natsu and Happy responding with an "Aye!". Satisfied with their answer, she marched out of Lucy's house, but not before dragging Natsu and Happy out. Natsu had protested against Erza's actions, giving reasons like how he wanted to talk to Lucy and Gray, and how he wanted to hang out with them. Erza just responded with a scary look and told Natsu to give them a bit of privacy and said that he could hang out with them all he wanted during the trip. Lucy was surprised at Erza as to how she knew about her relationship with Gray, just stood there shocked. Shaking her head, she just mumbled, "It's full of surprises today huh?"

"Ready for one more surprise? Or not so much of a surprise anymore," Gray said.

Lucy turned towards him, smiled and nodded, "I guess I could be surprised once more."

With that, Gray bent down on one knee and held Lucy's hands in his.

"Gray, w-w-w-what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered, definitely surprised.

Gray, ignored her question and asked her, "Lucy Heartphillia, will you give me the honour of being your boyfriend? I swear that I'll protect you, whether on missions or just ordinary days. I've wanted to asked you this question for a very long time but I never had the guts to do it. But seeing you everyday, I just couldn't stand it, I wanted to make you mine and mine only. No one else's. Also, when I finally got the guts to do it, Juvia was always around and I didn't want to hurt her feelings that bad to ask this in front of her. But I really really want you to be mine. So, I'll just shut up now."

Lucy giggled at Gray who rambled on and on, but his words were just too sweet to make her stop him. After he finished his melodramatic speech, she flung her arms around him and made both of them topple backwards, which made Gray lie on the floor with Lucy on top. She whispered a single positive syllable and with that, Gray, overjoyed, kissed her with all his passion. Pulling away, Lucy giggled and laid her head on his chest, saying, "So, what's the other part of the surprise?"

Gray responded by pulling out a box from his pocket, and gave it to Lucy. Curious, Lucy opened it and in it was a key which hung on a silver necklace. The key looked like one of the spirit keys that Lucy had, but this one was a little different. This one had the shape of a heart at the top. the heart wasn't simple. It had intricate details which wrapped around the whole key. It was transparent and looked as though it was made of crystal, or even possibly, diamond. Lucy, on the verge of tears, looked at Gray lovingly. Gray thinking that Lucy didn't like it, quickly apologized, "Sorry Lucy, I'll throw it away if you hate it that much."

He tried to pry the box away from her fingers on which Lucy exclaimed, "I love it, you idiot, not that I don't want it, but why are you giving me this and what is it made out of? It's so pretty."

"I thought it would be a symbol that you are mine and it's made out of ice," Gray said, smiling proudly.

"But if it's made out of ice, it'll melt right? And what made you think that I would have said yes?" Lucy said.

"Well, don't forget I saw you peek at me, the first time we met? Need I remind you?" Gray said, making Lucy blush profusely. Gray continued, "The ice won't melt. I sort of used a little of the iced shell spell."

Lucy upon hearing that Gray used such a strong spell to the point that his body would erode, immediately gave him a slap. Gray, too stunned too move just sat there, flabbergasted. Lucy who was on the verge of tears previously, was crying waterfalls now. She sobbed out, " Why did you use such a strong spell for this? Are you hurt anywhere at all? Gosh, Gray!"

She hugged him tightly again and Gray returned the hug and smiled a little, happy that she wasn't angry at him, just concerned.

"I just got little cuts and cracks at my fingers. It's going to heal. Plus, now you have a little of me, everywhere you go right?" Gray said, peeling her hands off his neck and took the box from Lucy. He unclasped the necklace and brushed Lucy's hair to one side, before putting on the necklace for her. He was just smiling giddily at the sight that Lucy was wearing something that held a part of him. Lucy just smiled back and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Mmmmmm, she tastes like strawberries," Gray thought.

The innocent kiss soon turned into a heavy make out session. Slowly, Gray's hands ran everywhere, from her waist to her thighs, caressing them and through the kiss, Lucy moaned at the touch. She took off his shirt, glad that he left his shirt unbuttoned previously, and gently brushed her fingers on the hard planes of his chest. They broke apart to breathe a little and Gray got rid of Lucy's top, before reattaching their lips again. He caressed the sides, under her breasts, his fingers a little rough from the frostbites, gave out such a senstional touch, at which she moaned again. Gray could feel his pants getting a bit tighter than normal. Flipping them over, without breaking the kiss, Gray carried Lucy in his arms before standing up. Like a drunk man, he walked towards her bedroom, placing her on her bed and breaking their heated kiss to lock the door, only to hear Lucy whimper. He smirked, proud of how he managed to turn her on so much, and leave her begging for more. Returning to the bed, he placed each of his arms beside Lucy's head, as if, towering above her. Lucy, pulled his head closer to hers and attempted to kiss him again, at which Gray, pulled away, only to kiss her neck and suck on it lightly, successfully creating a bright red mark, rightfully claiming her as his. He ran his hands down her stomach before reaching the button of her shorts. He skillfully unbuttoned her shorts, due to all the practice on himself and pulled the shorts away. Lucy, intended to do the same, tried to gain control and mustered all of her strength and flipped them over, placing herself on top of Gray's thighs.

Leaning down, she bit his earlobe and suckled on it gently to soothe the pain, earning a groan from Gray. As though Gray's pants couldn't get any tighter, it just did. Lucy sensed that and moved to unbutton Gray's pants, but not before touching his pack of abs to admire them which she had so long yearned to touch. As soon as she got rid of Gray's pants, his erection was visibly obvious as it was straining against his boxers. It looked like it was begging for attention. Her hands trembling a little, she reached out to touch the top of it and rubbed it gently, ignoring a groaning Gray, before moving herself up to sit on his waist at which, Gray could feel her wetness through her skimpy piece of underwear. Laying down on top of Gray, she kissed him and taking advantage of the free space behind Lucy, Gray unclasped her strapless bra while distracting her with the kiss. Lucy finally noticed to what happened, shrieked a little and removed her hands from his throbbing erection and covered herself from Gray. Smirking, Gray pried her hands away and said, "There's nothing to be shy of, you're beautiful, let me see."

Lucy let her hands down slowly and blushed. Gray's eyes was practically making love to her as he scanned her wonderful assets to the curves at all the right places. It was almost enough to make him come on the spot. 'Not yet,' he thought and reached to squeeze the soft looking globes. Lucy moaned when Gray greedily squeezed both her breasts softly and gently. The pleasurable sensations going through her body could not be described. Gray propped himself up and still holding her breast placed her right nipple into his mouth. He lightly bit her nipple and rolled his tongue around it, making Lucy scream out in pleasure. Gently pushing her on her back but not breaking away from her nipple, he proceeded to pinch and lightly twist her other nipple with his other hand , enjoying the moans Lucy emitted. Sensing that she was losing control, she reached down and peeled Gray's boxers away and upon the feeling of his thick, hard, long length prodding against her hip she gasped audibly. Gray hearing her gasp grinned against her breast, proud of his asset. Gray sat up, for Lucy to view his member.

"Gray, h-h-h-how am I going to fit that down there?" Lucy innocently asked, with her pupils dilated. Gray grinned and just replied with two words, "It'll fit."

He leaned down again and proceeded to create another mark on the top curve of her left breast before kissing his way down to her navel and cupping his right hand onto her sex. His left hand, still on her nipple, continued to create the recurring pleasures going through Lucy's body. He peeled off Lucy's underwear and revealed a clean shaven lower region. Spreading her legs wider, his eyes feasted greedily on the sight of her lower region, and cupping her bottom with his free hand, he licked her sensitive nub and unable to control himself, he removed his hand from her breast and with both hands, he spread the lips of her lower region and thrust his tongue into her. Lucy screamed out loud and started writhing around. Gray stopped and looked up, trying to burn the sight of her reaction into his mind.

"Shh, Lucy, we don't want the neighbours to come around and check on us do we?" Gray spoke.

Lucy, vigorously nodding her head, pushed his head back down, indicating that she wanted more. Gray feeling the need to pleasure her and hear her little noises, continued his work. Gray thrusted into her, curling his tongue at the right times, causing Lucy to reach her climax quickly. Her walls started to squeeze around his tongue and feeling her climax reaching, Lucy exclaimed, "G-G-Gray, I'm going to c-c-come!"

Hearing that, Gray stopped and pushed himself up to place a kiss on her lips. Lucy was trashing below him, frustrated that she didn't reach her climax. She glared at Gray and he responded with a smile.

"Not yet, Luce. I want to be in you first," Gray said.

"Gray, I need you now, please. Make love to me," Lucy pleaded, reaching down to his erection and placed him in front of her entrance. Gray, feeling her soft hands wrap around his member, buried his head in her neck and groaned. Thinking that she should return the favour before they joined their lower regions, Lucy started to stroke his member, feeling the veins that had popped up under the thin skin. She was so intrigued by the feel of his erection that she had unknowingly started to pump it. Gray continuously groaned in her neck and she was proud that she could make Gray this way. She continued pumping until a rough calloused hand stopped her.

"Gray? Do you not like it?" Lucy asked.

"No, Luce, I think it's time that I should be in you," Gray replied.

Lucy nodded her head and wrapped her hands around his member once again, guiding him to her entrance. Gray looked at her lovingly and asked, "Lucy, are you sure, we can really stop now if you want. I don't want you to regret this. It'll hurt you, I know. Are you sur-"

Gray was cut off by Lucy who placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Gray, do you love me?" Lucy asked. Gray nodded his head and said, "Yeah Luce, I love you. It's a bit early isn't it? But I've loved you since we were on the first mission together."

Lucy, overjoyed at hearing this, replied, "Good, because I only want to do this with the person I love. I love you too, Gray. So I'm sure. I need you now Gray."

Gray smiled and slowly pushed himself into her. Both moaned at the first contact of their parts and held onto each other tightly.

"Lucy, tell me if it hurts alright? I'll go slow", said Gray tenderly, as he stroked her cheek, which was already damp with tears. Lucy leaked out even more tears and she could already feel a piercing pain below, as if something was breaking her apart. "G-G-Gray, just thrust through it, it might hurt less," Lucy sobbed.

"Are you sure?" Gray asked, not wanting her to regret her decision.

"Y-Y-Yeah, just do it, please," Lucy begged, unable to withstand the pain any longer. She after all, had a low tolerance for pain. A sharp pain ripped through her and she cried out loud, "AHH!". Gray had thrust into her and stopped, letting her get use to his size and let the pain subside over time. Her hands gripped onto Gray's shoulders tightly and Gray winced a little as her fingernails cut into his skin. Of course, he knew that it was only an ounce of the pain Lucy felt. Softly and tenderly, he stroked her hair and whispered little words of comfort into her ear. However, it was only a matter of a few minutes before what Lucy did shocked him. Lucy was moving her pelvis, trying to create a little pleasure. Gray, still in a midst of shock said, "L-Lucy. You.. you're still hurtin-". But he was cut off with Lucy shushing him with her lips again, kissing him like it was the end of the world. Her lips were so soft, delicate and loving, unlike before and her tongue was just the smallest pleasurable thing, twisting around his, fighting for dominance. Sure, Lucy has always been the one to have her way, but never did he think that she would be this daring in bed as well.

Pulling away, she blushed and tilted her head to the left, in shyness, whispering a small apology, and her pelvis stopped thrusting, as she thought it was just embarassing. Gray smiled at her, thinking that she was just one heck of a woman, teasing him like this but ended up shy. His smile turned into a smirk and again he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "You've been quite a naughty girl, Lucy, teasing me like that, I thought it hurt for you and I intended to take it slow. But since you started thrusting your small little hips, I'm going to have to pay you back, hmm?", nibbling on her earlobe and licking the back of her ear, making Lucy moan and blush in embarrassment.

Lucy stared up at him and shakily said, "W-W-What do you intend to do, Gray? Don't hurt me tha-! AHHH!" Gray had almost pulled out all of his length from her and thrusted into her, cutting off her pleas, and Lucy feeling a tremendous amount of pleasure and pain all at once, screamed out. Gray continued to thrust, a little slower, but deep, to make up for the rough move he made on her. Lucy moaned in satisfaction, and was seeing stars, but she felt it was not enough, she needed more than that.

"Gray, h-h-harder, harder please" Lucy begged, wanting to feel more. Gray was smirking and said, "I thought you'd never ask, I was about to lose control there."

He was compelled to fulfil her request and started thrusting harder. He sat up and raised her hips higher to thrust deeper. He fondled her breast and rubbed his fingers against her nipple again, causing Lucy to moan out loud. With the new position he was able to see himself pumping in and out, and with that, he pumped even faster. She was just so wet and the sight of her fluids that dripped off her as he pushed himself in and out was just so arousing. It was driving him crazy and he needed her come soon because he found it hard to hold it in. Gray used his other hand to pinch her pearl, eliciting another scream from Lucy, who obviously felt immense pleasure. It seemed that Gray had hit her most sensitive spot with the new position as Lucy was just writhing and trashing below Gray, screaming and moaning almost all at once. Gray aroused by her sounds, was on the verge of orgasm and gasped out "L-L-Lucy, I'm coming!"

Lucy, who was in a certain place called heaven, was in bliss and could only moan and stutter out, "M-M-Me too-o, G-G-Gray, I'm c-c-coming!".

Gray upon hearing that, thrusted in and out faster and hit her sensitive spot inside, more frequently, whilst pleasuring her soft mounds with his hands. He could feel a little pre-cum leaking from the tip of his erect penis and soon, he experienced waves of bliss, crashing down on him, he thrust and thrust, each thrust spurting out his seed. The jets of white fluid were so strong and it hit Lucy's sensitive spot again and again, making Lucy release the coils of tension in her vagina walls, and secreting her womanly fluids. Together they came, moaning and screaming each others names. Gray thrusted slowly, prolonging the orgasmic waves before coming to a stop. Lucy, layed in satisfaction and smiled at Gray, who could only return a smile and whispered, "Finally," before slumping down, on top of Lucy, tired from their little act.

* * *

**Phew! I wanted to split this chapter into two at first, but I decided against it, I was sort of on the flow. lol**  
**That was my first time writing a lemon. I hope it's alright! I wanted to make it sound more loving rather than casual sex. Anyways, please R&R!**


End file.
